Le coup du sort
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Ils sont prêts à tout pour ne pas être renvoyés de la guilde, même à cohabiter. Gray x Natsu.
1. Chapter 1 : Tensions

_Saluuuuuut ! :D _

_Voilà, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic Fairy Tail, pour moi qui n'écris exclusivement que du NaruSasu/SasuNaru, alors j'espère ne pas être complètement à côté de la plaque ! Ô.Ô Bah ! C'est vous qui jugerez :P_

**Bêta-lectrice/Bêta-correctrice** : Yume ka Mage.

* * *

><p><strong>LE COUP DU SORT<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1 : Tensions.<em>

* * *

><p>« Gray ! Connard, j'avais promis à Lucy d'essayer de ne plus me battre avec toi mais là, c'est toi qui me cherches ! », cria un Natsu en colère.<p>

Il venait d'entrer en trombe dans la guilde, Happy derrière lui, ouvrant la porte avec une telle force qu'elle s'en était allée cogner contre le mur avec fracas. Natsu semblait réellement furieux et fixait le jeune homme répondant au nom de Gray, assis à une table, avec une haine non dissimulée.

« Gray, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? », demanda Mirajane.

Ce genre de situation ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Après tout, se battre à tort et à travers était devenu une habitude pour cette guilde, mais surtout pour Natsu et Gray qui prenaient n'importe quel prétexte pour se chamailler. Elle soupira. De vrais gamins.

« Que dalle, c'est juste l'abruti qui pète encore un câble pour rien », se moqua le coupable de toute cette agitation.

Il bouillonnait. Natsu bouillonnait. Il était rentré ce matin-là d'un boulot plutôt difficile avec Happy et Lucy, et il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose : dormir. Il s'était alors immédiatement rendu chez lui, écourtant au maximum la conversation **–**tousse engueulade tousse- qu'avait tenté d'entreprendre Lucy, Happy sur ses talons.

Depuis peu, il s'était loué un petit appartement, beaucoup moins cher que celui de Lucy mais assez confortable, après les remontrances incessantes de la blonde qui en avait marre de les voir « débarquer et squatter » comme bon leur semblait.

Mais alors qu'il avait été sur le point d'insérer la clef dans la serrure pour ouvrir sa porte et enfin rejoindre son lit tant désiré, la vieille femme qui lui louait l'appartement était apparue de nulle part et s'était placée sur le seuil, lui bloquant l'accès. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui avait pris la clef des mains avec un « Cet appartement a été reloué à un autre jeune homme durant votre absence, vos affaires vous attendent derrière » pour seule explication. Il s'était bien sûr énervé, et elle lui avait répondu qu'un jeune homme du nom de Fullbuster lui avait proposé de louer son appartement mille jewels de plus que le prix d'origine et étant donné que Natsu avait déjà accumulé quatre jours de retard dans le paiement de son loyer, elle avait trouvé normal d'accepter l'offre. Evidemment, avec de l'argent tout vous paraissait plus juste.

Alors oui, Natsu Dragneel bouillait de rage.

« J'ai galéré pour trouver cet appartement pour Happy et pour moi, enfoiré ! Tu dégages et tu vas t'en chercher un autre ! », hurla le dragon slayer.

Tout le monde dans la guilde regardait l'échange avec incompréhension.

« Tu n'avais qu'à payer dans les temps, crétin, fit le brun hautain.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? », intervint Lisanna.

Happy qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à lors répondit à la jeune fille.

« Gray nous a piqué notre appartement en payant plus cher la vieille qui nous le louait !

- Je n'ai rien piqué du tout, vous avez laissé passer votre chance et vu que je cherchais aussi un endr… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il était assis juste avant.

« Gray-sama ! », s'écria Juvia en se précipitant vers lui.

Gray se releva, le regard mauvais braqué sur Natsu, avant qu'un sourire suffisant ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

« Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de me défouler, dit il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Amène-toi, je suis gonflé à bloc ! »

Sans plus attendre, Gray se jeta sur l'autre, lui assénant un coup de genou dans le ventre, mais Natsu répliqua immédiatement derrière en lui soufflant un jet de feu à la figure, que le brun gela grâce à son « Ice make ».

Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes qu'ils se battaient, Natsu avait dû enlever sa veste qui était maintenant en lambeaux, et les deux étaient à bout de souffle dû à leurs efforts massifs pour contrer les attaques puissantes de l'autre. A mesure que les coups et les sorts pleuvaient, la tension montait et bientôt aucun des deux garçons ne fit attention aux endroits où leurs attaques magiques finissaient, détruisant le matériel et manquant de blesser les autres mages de la guilde à plusieurs reprises. Mirajane, Lisanna ou encore Levy tentèrent tant bien que mal de les séparer, sans succès.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais te battre et tu vas me rendre mon appartement !

- Tu rêves », rit Gray.

Natsu abattit soudainement son poing par terre, laissant les flammes de sa main tracer un chemin rapide vers la source de ses problèmes. Utilisant son pouvoir, Gray abaissa lui aussi les poings vers le sol et glaça les flammes féroces qui arrivaient à lui. Un chemin givré de quelques mètres à peine les reliait désormais Natsu et lui, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque, un coup dans le dos l'envoya droit sur le sol gelé face à lui. Il glissa dessus et tenta de regagner son équilibre jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre Natsu qui ne s'était pas poussé à temps.

« Ça suffit ! », s'écria le maitre qui venait d'arriver, en les pointant du doigt. « Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous comporter comme des adultes tous les de… »

Il se stoppa sous la surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Là, devant lui et sous les yeux de tout le monde, le brun avait glissé droit sur Nastu et l'avait entraîné dans sa chute lorsqu'il lui était rentré dedans. Il était maintenant étalé de tout son long sur un Natsu encore sonné, leurs jambes s'entremêlant, et chaque parcelle de leurs corps en contact avec celles de l'autre. Mais ce qui avait fait apparaître un « o » sur les bouches de tous les mages présents dans la guilde n'était pas tant le fait que les deux rivaux étaient dans une position plus qu'embarrassante, mais que leurs bouches respectives s'étaient collées l'une à l'autre lors de la chute.

« Gray-sa… ma », fit faiblement Juvia, choquée.

Les deux garçons ne réagirent pas tout de suite, les yeux fermés et les effets de la chute brouillant encore leurs cerveaux. Ce dont Gray était sûr par contre, c'était qu'il avait atterrit contre quelque chose de confortable. Par automatisme, il voulut passer sa langue sur ses lèvres mais il la passa sur quelque chose de plus pulpeux à la place. Natsu, quant à lui, ouvrit la bouche pour relâcher un soupir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de tendre passer sur ses lèvres, et remonta inconsciemment ses mains le long de cette chose qui avait atterrit sur lui. Ce fut le gémissement étouffé de Gray au contact de la caresse qui leur fit finalement ouvrir les yeux.

Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'un et l'autre écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se séparer brusquement et de mettre une distance de quinze bons mètres entre eux. L'un comme l'autre tentèrent vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et remarquant finalement les bouche bée des autres dans la pièce, Gray paniqua.

« Si tu as envie de te taper des mecs va voir ailleurs, je n'suis pas de ce bord là, moi ! », l'accusa le brun, un air de dégoût clairement lisible sur le visage.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus enfoiré ! rétorqua Natsu sur le même ton.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, abruti ! »

Elfman, qui avait suivit l'altercation depuis le début et qui s'était remis du choc, se plaça devant eux.

« Un vrai homme doit assu…

- Ta gueule ! », crièrent-t-il d'une seule voix.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence, la rage sur leurs visages déformant leurs traits. Un frisson parcourut le brun, alors qu'il se rappela furtivement la façon dont l'autre l'avait tendrement caressé. Il secoua violemment la tête afin de chasser cette sensation, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

« Pff, j'me casse. »

Gray sortit de la guilde, Juvia sur ses talons.

Natsu serrait les poings tellement forts que ses jointures en blanchirent. Tout d'abord, ce brun à deux balles lui volait son appartement, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'ils s'embrassent aussi !

« Ce connard me le paiera », fit Natsu en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la porte, « viens Happy, on va squatter chez Lucy !

- Aye ! »

Tous deux empruntèrent la porte principale, laissant les mages de la guilde, derrière eux, abasourdis. Mirajane s'approcha du maître, inquiète.

« Il faut faire quelque chose maître, où à ce train-là, ils vont finir par s'entretuer… »

Les autres mages acquiescèrent. Le maître sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis un sourire malsain prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je sais quoi faire. »

* * *

><p><strong>« J'hésite… J'ai bien envie d'en faire une fiction multi <strong>

**Chapitres mais je ne sais pas si cette histoire va vous plaire. Est-ce **

**que déjà ce chapitre la vous plait ? Est-ce que vous en voulez plus ? **

**Bah ! Je verrais bien selon vos avis, hein ^-^. Nono-Chan. »**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ultimatum

Bonjouuuuuur tout le monde ! ;D

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire un grand **MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews et tout vos encouragements ! Ca me touche vraiment :3 Je pensais vraiment pas qu'elle plairait, c'est une agréable surprise ! J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai une idée d'OS que j'essaierai d'écrire et de publier pendant les vacances :DD

Réponses reviews :

**Juvia : **Ah non mais oui ! Le passage avec du Yaoi c'est TOUJOURS le meilleur passage xD *Yaoi addict*

**Loly : **Voilààà la suite :DD ! J'espère vraiment que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier :3

**Kyrie Virgilia** : Alors, alors... de 1) Moi aussi j'adoooooore Fairy Tail ! *O* et de 2) Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Gray/Natsu *des coeurs dans les yeux* Oh ! Et oui oui, je me suis décidée à la continuer et à finir cette fic alors pas de soucis à ce niveau làà !

**Emii : **Nya ! Prometteuse je sais pas *rougit*... mais voilà la suite mademoiselle ! En espérant sincèrement qu'elle te plaise ;DD

**Enclavor : **Merci de m'avoir rassuré sur le chapitre, j'avais vraiment peur d'être complètement à côté de la plaque x) Ah conteeeeeente que la scène du "baiser" te plaise ! :3

**Note :** En ce qui concerne le rythmes des publications, je ne pourrais pas être précise. A vrai dire c'est une fic qui m'est venu un peu à l'improviste et que je n'avais absolument pas prévue. J'ai déjà une bonne partie de l'histoire en tête, il ne manque plus qu'à la coucher sur le papier ^-^ J'espère quand même ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

* * *

><p><strong>LE COUP DU SORT<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2 : Ultimatum.<em>

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, quand elles partirent les chercher, sous la demande de leur maître, ce fut dans le même état que la veille que Mirajane et Lisanna trouvèrent les deux garçons : en colère. Et d'ailleurs, il semblait qu'aucun des deux n'avait réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.<p>

La veille, après avoir claqué violemment la porte de son nouvel appartement, Gray s'était immédiatement jeté sur son canapé, et, la tête enfoui en dessous des coussins, il avait hurlé toute sa frustration. Il avait ensuite attrapé l'un des coussins, et s'imaginant la tête du dragon slayer, il avait frappé de toutes ses forces dans le malheureux objet. Il s'était ainsi défoulé pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de finalement se laisser tomber à plat ventre sur le canapé, épuisé.

L'heure suivante, il l'avait passée à chercher une justification plausible, mais il avait eu beau tourner la scène dans tout les sens possibles, il n'avait trouvé aucune explication rationnelle à ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce qui l'avait franchement emmerdé, avait été le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y repenser. Et puis ça avait été quoi cette connerie de gémissement qui était sorti de sa bouche ? Il avait froncé les sourcils en colère contre lui-même, et avait grogné d'irritation.

Tout ça était de la faute de cette imbécile de salamander.

Finalement, la fin de la soirée avait été utilisé à déballer les quelques cartons du déménagement qu'il lui restait encore à vider, afin d'occuper son esprit.

De son côté, Natsu avait attrapé toutes ses affaires et, suivi de Happy, s'était rendu chez Lucy. Comme à leur vieille habitude, ils s'étaient discrètement glissés dans le logement de la jeune mage, et après avoir vérifié que cette dernière était bien occupée dans la salle de bain, ils avaient foncé dans le lit de la blonde. Ils n'avaient pu profiter du lit de la blonde que de quelques secondes, avant que la jeune femme ne les attrape et ne les jette, sans douceur, hors de sa propriété. C'est après de nombreux cris, de nombreux coups de la part de la mage, et de vaines tentatives d'esquive de Natsu, que Lucy avait finalement céder, et les avait laissé dormir dans sa chambre. Par terre, bien sûr.

Aucun des deux n'avait beaucoup dormit cette nuit là.

Mirajane transmit le message à Gray, qui la suivi non sans rechigner, tandis que de son côté, Lisanna s'occupa de trainer par l'oreille un Natsu récalcitrant. Happy, lui, se contenta de les suivre sans protester.

Arrivés à la guilde, les deux sœurs durent user de leurs forces pour que les deux garçons ne se sautent pas déjà à la gorge dès qu'ils se virent.

Bien malgré lui, Gray ne pu empêcher ses yeux de se diriger vers ces lèvres légèrement pulpeuses qu'il avait goûtées la veille, et un frisson le parcouru alors que son cerveau lui rejoua une nouvelle fois la scène. Se baffant mentalement, il se jura de le faire regretter au dragon slayer.

La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes était palpable. Les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, tout les deux se regardaient avec mépris.

Presque tous les mages étaient présents, si on ne comptait pas ceux qui étaient partis travailler. D'ailleurs, Lisanna les estima bien chanceux que Erza ait accepté un job la semaine passée, où elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ces deux abrutis.

Tous étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire le maître au sujet des engueulades constantes des deux jeunes mages, et c'est en pariant les uns avec les autres qu'ils attendirent, excités, la solution du maître. Lucy, qui les avaient également suivis, s'installa aux côtés de Levy qui lançait des regards discrets en direction de Gajeel.

« Toujours pas déclaré ta flamme ?, la taquina la blonde.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit un peu trop vite la jeune femme devenue toute rouge.

Lucy pouffa de rire devant la gène de son amie, avant de reporter son attention vers la raison de sa venue. Elle soupira. A toujours se battre pour des bêtises, ces deux là étaient vraiment deux idiots. Happy rejoignit la constellationniste, et se plaça entre les deux mages, soucieux de savoir ce qui allait arriver à Natsu.

- Tu crois qu'il va leur faire quoi ?

- Aucune idée, mais vu la tête qu'il faisait hier, j'aimerais pas être à leur place, rit Levy.

Les conversations sur le sort des deux garçons allèrent bon train, alors que les deux concernés essayaient de se libérer de la prise que chaque jeune femme avait sur eux, pour pouvoir ainsi aller mettre un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'autre.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement avec mon appartement. Dès que Lisanna m'aura lâché, soit sûr que je vais te briser la mâchoire connard, menaça Natsu.

- Ah, ouais ?, rétorqua le brun hautain. Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu saches te battre, crétin.

Natsu grinça des dents.

- Lisanna, tu as trois secondes pour me lâcher ou-

- Gray ! Natsu !, cria le maitre qui venait d'apparaitre en haut de l'escalier, la jeune Meredy à ses côtés.

- Quoi ?, grognèrent-ils d'une même voix, sans se lâcher des yeux.

Le maître souffla. Ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter deux gamins pareils, il se le demandait. Il descendit les escaliers, Meredy sur ses talons, et vint se placer face aux jeunes hommes. A présent, toute la guilde était devenue silencieuse, et tous attendaient la suite.

- Si je vous ai fait ramener ici, c'est pas pour que vous vous battiez, alors arrêtez vos conneries tout de suite. Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle, bon sang !

Ils firent ce qu'il leur était demandé, non sans un dernier regard assassin en direction de l'autre.

- Pourquoi on est là ?, demanda Gray, ennuyé.

- Vous êtes là, parce que vous commencer sérieusement à me gonfler tout les deux avec vos bagarres inutiles, et que vous nuisez au bon fonctionnement de la guilde.

Le brun haussa un sourcil arrogant, tandis que Natsu croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, en un geste défensif.

- Il m'a volé mon appartement, c'est lui qui nuit aux autres !, s'exclama le dragon slayer.

- Aye !, renchérit Happy.

- Ca suffit Natsu ! Si tu ne voulais pas te le faire voler, tu n'avais qu'à payer dans les temps, le sermonna le maitre.

- Quoi ?, cria-t-il

Gray eut un sourire hautain.

- Tu vois abruti, même le maitre est d'accord.

Natsu vit rouge. Il serra les dents, et se débattit avec plus de force. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se contenter de la mâchoire. Non, il allait l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée.

- Ca suffit, j'ai dit ! Et toi Gray, ne te la ramène pas, parce qu'on sait très bien que tu as loué cet appartement seulement pour emmerder Natsu. Tu es autant en tort que lui dans cette histoire.

- Tsss.

- Cette situation n'est plus vivable, alors maintenant, je vais vous laisser deux choix, dit le maitre une expression intense sur le visage. Plutôt que de vous punir, en sachant que ça ne servira à rien puisque vous recommencerez à vous battre quand la punition sera levée, vous allez emménagez tout les deux dans cet appartement, et vous apprendrez à régler vos différents comme deux adultes. Cette condition inclus que tout travail que vous prendrez à l'avenir devra être fait ensemble.

- Ca va pas le vieux, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?, s'écria un Gray effaré, alors que Natsu n'avait pu faire autre chose que d'ouvrir la bouche, sous le choc.

- Ou, continua Makarov, vous êtes renvoyés définitivement de cette guilde.

Toute la guilde hoqueta.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, incrédules. Le maitre leur faisait une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? Ils fixèrent le vieil homme comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je refuse de vivre avec cet abruti !, s'énerva Gray.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais où est la porte, dit le maitre impassible.

- Maitre, intervint Mirajane, vous êtes sûr que c'est la meilleure solution ? »

L'homme acquiesça de la tête.

Tous les membres de la guilde en étaient restés bouche-bé. Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'ils allaient assister à ça.

Un long silence pris place au sein de la guilde, alors que les deux jeunes mages étaient encore en train de digérer l'information. Cohabiter ou partir. _Cohabiter ou partir._

« C'est du délire, dit finalement Natsu qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- C'est injuste, vous n'avez pas le droit !, continua d'argumenter le brun.

- En tant que maître de cette guilde, j'en ai absolument tout les droits. Alors, votre réponse les garçons ?

Natsu baissa la tête. Vivre avec son pire ennemi ou quitter la guilde. Quitter la guilde signifiait qu'il allait devoir se séparer de tous ceux qu'il aimait, il allait devoir quitter ses repères, et surtout ce qui le rattachait encore à son père, Igneel. Le choix fut vite fait.

- D'accord. »

Gray et les autres membres de la guilde tournèrent la tête vers le dragon slayer. Natsu était d'accord ? Pourquoi ? Gray fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Comme si les coller ensemble dans une même pièce durant des heures, pendant plusieurs jours, allait changer les choses entre eux. Mais Natsu avait accepté, et il ne perdrait pas contre l'autre.

« Tssss, fit enfin le brun. Ok. »

Une fois encore, toute la guilde hoqueta. Gray aussi était d'accord ? Certains se pinçaient le bras pour être bien sûrs de ne pas rêver. Makarov, quant à lui, souffla. Ces garçons montraient enfin un peu de maturité.

« Bien. Meredy ?

La jeune femme qui était restée en arrière depuis le début, s'avança.

- Attendez, fit aussitôt Gay, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez quand même pas nous lier !

- C'est seulement pour s'assurer que vous ne vous entretuez pas, et ne t'en fais pas, la seule chose que vous partagerez est la douleur. »

Alors que Meredy se mettait en position, aucun des deux ne bougea, et c'est les poings serrés qu'ils acceptèrent malgré eux leur destin. La jeune mage leva son bras et prononça le sort qui les scellerait dans cet enfer.

- « Liaison sensitive ! »

Une lumière rose apparu de la main de la jeune femme, et fila droit sur le poignet droit de Gray. Ce dernier serra les dents, alors que la magie s'en allait déjà vers le poignet de Natsu, laissant le dessin d'un bracelet sur sa peau. Il fixa le même bracelet magique qui s'était formé sur le poignet gauche du dragon slayer, et grimaça. Désormais, ils étaient liés. Au loin, il entendit vaguement un « Juvia aussi veut être liée à Gray-sama », avant que le maître ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez partir, dit joyeusement le vieil homme, un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage. Après tout, il faut que Natsu aille chercher ses affaires pour les déposer chez vous !

C'était quoi ça ? Après tout ce qu'il leur avait imposé, il trouvait le moyen de se réjouir de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il les avait mis ? Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard mauvais au maitre de guilde qui s'était déjà retourné vers Meredy, avant de finalement se diriger vers la porte, Happy juste derrière eux.

- Attendez ! Je viens avec vous, dit Lucy en les rattrapant. »

* * *

><p>Lucy, Happy et Natsu avaient finalement finis de ranger toutes les affaires du dragon slayer dans les placards. Gray, quant à lui, avait refusé d'aider pour quoi que ce soit, et il était immédiatement parti se vautrer dans le canapé, pendant que les trois autres s'affairaient à tout déballer.<p>

Midi arriva bien vite, et c'est tout les quatre qu'ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table de la cuisine, pour dévorer le plat qu'avait préparé la jeune mage.

En début d'après midi, la blonde se décida à les laisser finalement seuls, tous les deux, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé en fin de journée. Elle leur dit « au revoir », et alors qu'elle venait de claquer la porte, signe qu'elle était bien partie, les deux garçons restèrent debout, au milieu de la pièce, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Mais une question taraudait le brun.

« Pourquoi t'as accepté ?, demanda Gray d'un ton brusque.

- C'est pas tes affaires, répondit l'autre sur le même ton. »

Gray serra les poings. Bordel, que cet idiot l'énervait. Il suffisait seulement que l'autre ouvre la bouche pour que le brun sente un désir violent de le soumettre s'imposer en lui. Il ne supportait pas que Natsu lui tienne tête.

Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui était venu cette pulsion de vouloir dominer l'autre. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, était qu'elle la suivait depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Déjà, à cet âge, il ne se passait jamais trois jours sans que les deux garçons ne se disputent, en arrivant toujours aux mains à la fin. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Choisissant de se calmer plutôt que de lui balancer son poing dans la figure, Gray partit de l'appartement en claquant violement la porte.

Une fois dehors, le brun se rendit immédiatement à la guilde où il commanda l'alcool le plus fort à la belle Mirajane. Il l'enfila d'une traite, et laissa, avec satisfaction, le liquide lui brûler la gorge, à mesure que la boisson descendait à l'intérieur de son corps. Un deuxième verre fut enfilé de la même manière, puis un troisième. La barmaid refusa de lui en servir plus, et c'est résigné que Gray se rendit près des tableaux d'affichages pour voir s'il y avait un travail intéressant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient trois, ils allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup plus d'argent qu'avant. Il choisit un job qui allait leur rapporter pas mal de jewels, et le signala à Mirajane avant de se décider à rentrer.

Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, le brun fila directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, n'accordant même pas un regard au garçon aux cheveux roses. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond pendant un très long moment.

Ce n'est qu'au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il se décida enfin à sortir chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il prit les restes du plat du midi qui avait été laissés dans le frigo et s'installa au bar de sa cuisine.

Il commençait à manger quand de légers ronflements lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit. De sa place, il avait une vue entière sur le salon, et sur le canapé dans lequel le dragon slayer était endormi. Il étudia quelques instants le visage apaisé qu'avait le jeune homme dans son sommeil, puis le coude sur le plan de travail, Gray leva son bras droit, fixant longuement le bracelet magique qui était apparu sur sa peau, quelques heures plus tôt. Lentement, il leva son autre main, et du bout des doigts, fit le tour de son poignet, retraçant chaque détail du bracelet. Alors comme ça il était relié à l'autre crétin ? Et comme pour le confirmer, il baissa sa main jusqu'à sa hanche dénudée, et pinça légèrement sa peau. Peu pour se faire vraiment mal, mais tout de même assez pour ressentir une légère douleur. Natsu gémit dans son sommeil, signe qu'il avait bien lui aussi ressenti ce picotement au niveau de sa propre hanche.

Ils avaient donc été forcés de vivre ensemble, et de partager les mêmes douleurs. Le maitre espérait qu'en agissant ainsi, ils apprendraient à se contrôler, et gagneraient en maturité par rapport à leur relation catastrophique. Ce combat était perdu d'avance, il le savait. Après un moment de réflexion, un sourire sournois prit possession des lèvres du brun. Soit. Du point de vue de Gray, cela n'en rendait le jeu, finalement, que plus intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong>« Deuxième chapitre publié ! Voilàààà, <strong>

**j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! »**


End file.
